


Hidden

by Rosesandrendezvous



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Sad, among the hidden au, angst at the end, happy in a way, idk how to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesandrendezvous/pseuds/Rosesandrendezvous
Summary: Dan had been locked away from the outside world his whole life, until he decided to sneak out one evening and meet someone who would change his life forever(among the hidden au)





	Hidden

(this story will be told in Dan's pov)

-

-

It was just another day, stuck in the attic. I always wondered why i had to be the third child. It feels so unnecessary to hide. So what if someone sees a shadow by the window? They won't know exactly who it is. I fucking hate the population police, i might even hate my family too. If you can't have me, why still do it? Why make my life miserable? But i couldn't ever actually get myself to hate my parents, they love me. They do their best to try to keep me safe. Though i still wish i wasn't a third child.. I wonder if there are others like me? I doubt it.. i live in a rich neighborhood, everyone follows the rules, blah blah blah..

 

-

 

"Sweetie! it's time for dinner!" 

 

"Coming!"

 

I ran downstairs as quickly as i could, so i actually had a chance of getting a biscuit this time. Walking into the kitchen, I could smell the rich chicken that was just placed on the table. "That smells amazing" I said as i sat down at the dinner table. Before i could even reach for my utensils, my father stopped me. "We're going to be going on a family vacation tomorrow, for a week. You know what you'll have to do right?"

"Yes, stay in my room, and only leave when necessary" I replied with a sigh. I hated when they would go on a vacation. That was the only time i really felt excluded, unloved. If you know i can't go, why go anyway? I have to sit here by my lonesome, for a whole week. Trapped in my thoughts, that cave in on me as the days go by. After i had finished my dinner, i went into my room to go to bed. Might as well pass the time sleeping, when i have nothing else to do. Reading a book that was published before i was even born doesn't really interest me. When i was younger it would, it felt like a whole new world. But i've read every book on my shelf hundreds of times. It's obviously gotten old.

The next morning my family woke me up, with all bright grins on their faces. I genuinely thought it was fucked up how happy they could be, mostly because they're leaving me, all alone for a week. I waved them all goodbye as they all walked out of the door.

_click_

That was it. I was all alone, with nobody to talk to. All alone for a whole week. I decided to go on to computer, it being a luxury for only when i was alone. I really wasn't supposed to be on it, considering i was a third child, or "off the grid". There isn't much on the computer, just a typing program and some games. I went onto the internet and looked up some movies. I wasn't allowed on the tv when i was alone. My parents feared that it would be "too loud" and someone would be able to hear it. I plugged in my headphones, and began watching an animated movie. This one was called  _Cinderella_. It was quite a bitter movie, but i could relate to the main character in a way. She was all alone, left to fend for herself. Once the movie had ended, i unplugged the headphones and turned off the computer. It was around 3pm and i decided to take a little nap. I went up into my room, or the attic, and climbed into bed. Then i had changed my mind. I had a sudden urge to look outside. Though the view was always the same, i couldn't do it that often- or at all really. I had to go through a vent in my room and look out of it to even get a glimpse of the outside world. So i climbed out of bed, went up a ladder to the vent, and went in. I could hear the faint chirping of birds. It was actually quite calming. Then i saw our neighbors walking out of their house. They must be going somewhere. Out to eat possibly since both the parents and kids were going into the car in nice clothing. I watched them drive out, and kept looking around. I got stuck looking at my neighbors house. It was just built so beautifully. From the arches in the front, to the shiny cars on the side-

_swoosh_

Was i seeing things? I swore i just saw someone walk past the window. That could just be my imagination, maybe a maid or butler around their house. But, something in me.. felt like it wasn't. Could it be? Another hidden child?

Then i saw it again, a figure walk past the window. I wasn't just seeing things.

"Oh my gosh" was all i could manage to say. I had to go over there, somehow. If i was going to go over there, I'd have to go over there _right now_.

I kept going back and forth with the idea of going over there. Then i finally decided to do it.

I snuck out through the back door and started running towards their side door. Before i could get a step closer, all i heard was

_beep beep beep beep beep_

"Shit"

I set off the alarm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! so this is my first ever fanfic, i hope it isn't too bad lmao. I'm going to try to update once every week, or even more than that. It depends. Some weeks i might not upload at all. But yeah, i hope you will stick around for this :) this is based in the world of among the hidden, in Dan's pov. Also sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger, i know i suck. Also sorry that this chapter isn't super long, i'm going to try to make the next one longer :) okay it's 3am, i gotta snooze. Bye!~


End file.
